


Warmth

by Blue_Robin



Series: Them [2]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Robin/pseuds/Blue_Robin
Summary: Also fits anywhere in canon, but I see this one somewhere around the car ride to Barrow.Connected to “Now”





	Warmth

His first real thought of her was of warmth. 

Everything about her exuded it. 

From the color of her hair to the clothes she was wearing. 

Even the way she quickly forgave him almost killing her. 

He’s never stopped thinking that word when it comes to her. 

Now it’s different though.

Warmth when she looks at him. 

When she touches him. 

When she gives him what he needs before he knows he needs it. 

When she tests out a theory and he realizes they’re of the same mind. 

Such warmth. 

Under his collar.

In his belly.

In other places. 

Heat.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m completely overwhelmed by the love you have all shown me with my first piece, “Now”.  
> I’ve been floating on air since I published it and I cannot wait to see your thoughts on this one. 
> 
> From the bottom of my heart...THANK YOU!


End file.
